


二胎政策

by neng2501207380



Category: DYS
Genre: M/M, dys - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 01:35:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20035690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neng2501207380/pseuds/neng2501207380





	二胎政策

暗喻反讽预警  
严重OOC预警

00  
据最近一次出台独生子女政策已经过去了五十年。  
由于近年人口日渐减少，国家先后出台了二胎政策和多胎政策。  
政府鼓励人们如同家畜一样，生的越多越好。甚至社会上都引起了一股比娃风潮。

01  
孟鹤堂和周九良结婚不久政府就放出了二胎以及多胎政策。 孟鹤堂本来是想晚点儿要孩子，倒不是说他不喜欢小孩儿，而是周九良本身还是个孩子。  
但在现如今这个社会上，不积极响应国家号召——没有孩子是一件可耻的事情。  
周九良和孟鹤堂是同一个单位的员工。每日在单位和同事唠嗑时最常提及的便是家有了几个孩子。以孩子的数量互相攀比，互相炫耀。周九良又是会拧着眉在心里暗骂他们是一群母猪。  
那些同事每每听说俩人没有孩子时，总是投来惊讶，鄙夷的目光。目光像是一把火焰，灼烧掉了两人的衣服，使他们不得不光溜溜的接触人类的审视。  
周九良夜里伏在孟鹤堂的身上运动，一双猫眼亮得惊人。孟鹤堂在两人的喘息声中听见周九良意味深长的对他说。  
“先生，今天别带了。”

02  
一晃七年时光飞逝。  
孟鹤堂“运气不错”，连怀两次都是双胞胎。四个孩子羡煞了他的同事们。甚至还有人来和孟鹤堂取经，是如何一次怀俩。孟鹤堂觉得好笑，却也不置可否。  
周九良有时会闹小孩子脾气，说这几个小孩儿透支了他的精力和孟鹤堂的爱意。孟鹤堂却总是温柔的安抚周九良。  
他们要这个孩子更像是一种义务，而不是出于一种爱意。俩人虽然依旧不太喜欢小孩子，却也把父母这个角色扮演的尽职尽责。  
直到饥荒爆发了。  
这一天的到来是早晚的事情。随着二胎政策以及多台政策的到来，和人类的盲目攀比，人口越来越多，须臾千人。  
偏偏农村的孩子们都想往城市里跑，一股一股的城市热潮使得种庄稼的人越来越少。有也不过是步履蹒跚的老人，日渐衰老的妇人。  
仿佛又回到了以前老人口中的有钱也买不到粮食的年代。国家开始急忙颁布独生子女政策，可人们辛辛苦苦了五六年生出那么多孩子为了互相攀比，甚至把这当成荣耀，怎么可能轻易的再回去。  
可没粮食吃才是最要紧的事情。  
孟鹤堂好不容易把一边捧着肚子，一边巴巴喊饿的孩子们哄去睡了。一身疲惫的回卧室躺在床上握着周九良的手。  
孟鹤堂颧骨高高凸起，两颊深陷。周九良这些年原本是胖了些长了点肉，当下也瘦的惊人。  
周九良是个极冷静的人，除了在有关孟鹤堂的事情上偶尔像个孩子。  
周九良缓缓开了口，带着些不忍的语气。  
“先生，我有个想法。”  
孟鹤堂转了头却看见他眼中如同饿狼一般的光。可孟鹤堂在他眼中看见了自己脸上与周九良无异的神色。

03  
孟周们家时隔快两个月终于吃上了肉，久违的肉香味道让三个孩子瞪大了眼睛。一边咽着口水，一边乖乖坐着等着开饭。周九良和孟鹤堂面上波澜不惊，私下里也忍不住唾液增多。  
孟周家老三是个藏不住事的小姑娘，小脸上满是开心和满足。一边吃肉吃的满脸是油，一边眨着大眼睛问爸爸妈妈，大哥去哪里了。  
空气瞬间凝固，绕是再小也察觉了不对劲，小姑娘心思又敏感些。抬头只见父母冷了脸，二姐也只是木讷的一下一下扒着碗里的饭和肉吃。忙低下头识相的不再询问。最小的弟弟却完全不懂得发生了什么，仍是一脸享受的嘟囔着，“这个肉的味道真香啊！和以前吃过的肉好像都不一样。可惜大哥不在。”  
周九良额角青筋动了动，声音有些虚的说了声，吃饭。周九良一向在孩子面前极有威严，孩子们不再敢吱声。  
孟鹤堂咬着下唇，右手死死的捏着筷子。看着周九良桌子下的手微微的抖着，另一只袖子上还溅着几滴血。

04  
孟周家悄无声息的吃了一个月肉后，旁人多多少少发现了一些不一样。  
孟鹤堂有个异父同母的大哥，姓曹，名全。  
之前因为孟鹤堂没有孩子不知明里暗里嘲讽过几回，挤兑过几次。连带着曹全家的七个孩子都对孟周家的四个孩子趾高气昂，若不是周九良和孟鹤堂两人护的紧，不知要被人欺负多少次。  
风水轮流转，曹全誓死也不会想到他有一天会因为他之前引以为傲的孩子们而饿的皮包骨。  
“堂堂，之前是大哥不好。大哥知道你家有吃的，给大哥吃一口好不好。大哥可以把你外甥给你一个，以后就是你的孩子了。算大哥求你了。”  
周九良面色苍白的冷眼看着他，发出一声嗤笑。孟鹤堂反倒是勾出一丝冷笑，慢悠悠的开口。  
“大哥，这吃食我是不可能给你的。不过这孩子你倒是别轻易送人，毕竟是嫂子十月怀胎，身上掉下来的一块肉。”然后凑近了轻轻的吐出一句话。“没准吃食就在身上呢。”  
曹全猛的抬头盯着孟鹤堂和周九良二人，眼底有一丝不可置信，惊的倒退一步，仿佛看见了什么洪水猛兽。  
三人僵持了半晌，曹全扫视一圈屋里的三个孩子。他的眼睛里也冒出了一丝说不明的意味，像那晚我与先生眼里那般的神色，却又隐隐不是。  
曹全了然的笑了笑竟有些令人毛骨悚然。

05  
所幸国家拨粮及时，孟周二人所在的又是一线城市。这场人心惶惶的饥荒只持续了四个月。独生子女这一政策也重新回归。  
孟鹤堂和周九良二人刚一回到单位就看到了新闻。  
【惊！男子为活命竟然活吃自己的孩子！】  
孟鹤堂对那张脸再熟悉不过，尽管眼睛打上了马赛克，他也能一眼认出来。  
是曹全。  
周九良静静的站在孟鹤堂身边看完了短短几分钟的新闻播报。  
“七个孩子吃了四个，他当他是饕餮呢。”  
周九良一向厌恶曹全，当下冷冷的开口嘲讽也并不无缘由。  
曹全那般卑鄙龌龊之人第一个便是咬住周九良和孟鹤堂二人不放。  
周九良和孟鹤堂两人已经缓回了精气神，除了割肉的地方必定要留疤之外并无大碍。  
俩人少不了去公安局走一趟。  
孟鹤堂挂着浅淡笑意温温柔柔的说了几句，便和一位略微有些胖的警员进了一个单独小屋子，而周九良则和另一位高高瘦瘦如同螳螂一般都男警官进了另一个屋子。  
大概一炷香的时间，两个屋子里的人先后出来。胸牌上写着“孙九香”的警官一脸的感慨。胸牌上写着“秦霄贤”男警官是个一米八几的东北汉子，长得像是某个男团明星。  
秦霄贤带着一股东北大碴子味，忍不住抹了抹眼泪，一边对孟周二人竖着大拇指说。  
“你们真是了不起的父母！”  
孙九香拍了拍秦霄贤的后背，接着他的话头继续说道。  
“割肉喂子，一般人都没有你们这个魄力。”  
周九良见男警官又有要再哭一场的架势，忙奶声奶气的转移了话题，“我儿子呢？”  
名为秦霄贤的男警官眼圈红红的盯着俩人，反倒激起了孟鹤堂的母爱。  
“你们大儿子，我们已经派人帮你们从乡下接回来了。但是为什么当初要给老大送去乡下啊。”  
周九良摸了摸裤兜似是想抽烟，结果想起来饥荒的头一个月为了省粮食，每天光抽烟不吃饭。眼下哪里还有烟的影子。  
顿了顿，这才开了口：“乡下有亲戚在那里，吃食上不至于亏待了大儿子，我们也能减轻些负担。他也是老大，比其他几个孩子要冷静机智一些。”  
“爸爸！爹！”  
周九良和孟鹤堂两人双双回头，看见一个十岁左右的男孩挣脱拉着他的警员的手，从远处跑过来，一头扎进孟鹤堂的怀里。

07  
曹全疯了。据大夫说是精神时刻高度紧张，出现了幻觉，是心结。  
他没进监狱，却进了精神病院。  
孟鹤堂心太软了，不顾周九良的冷脸，去看过他两次。  
他已经认不出来人了，只会看见人就疯了一般的上去啃咬，或者是不停的乱喊着躲避。独自一人的时候便静悄悄的窝在角落里抱着一个布偶小狗，一边笑一边小声说着什么，像哄孩子一样。偶尔又会低声啜泣着忏悔。  
“爸爸不是狠心要吃你们的，爸爸只是太饿了。太饿了...”然后带着希冀的目光看着怀里的小熊，“你们会原谅爸爸的对吧。”  
孟鹤堂看着那个布偶，是大哥家所有孩子都最喜欢的那一只。孟鹤堂突然觉得有些嘲讽，低头叹了口气。  
孟鹤堂没再去看过，一切都是曹全他咎由自取，可也有孟鹤堂的故意误导。  
孟鹤堂不过是逞了一时口舌之快，偏偏没说在谁身上。曹全却义无反顾的走了一条歧路。  
是用自己的肉喂孩子，还是用孩子的肉满足自己的口腹，不过，一念之差。

08  
五十年之后  
孟鹤堂和周九良双双躺在摇椅上看新闻联播。孩子们下班回来，二女儿开始在厨房里忙前忙后的做饭，大儿子回来继续忙着没做完的工作，三姑娘和小儿子则是过来腻着他俩，还叽叽喳喳的逗着嘴。  
电视里接着播放了一条新闻，二老却被这姐弟俩缠的无暇去看新闻了。  
“据最近一次出台独生子女政策已经过去了五十年年，近年人口日渐减少，国家近日先后出台了二胎政策和多胎政策。详见后续报道。”


End file.
